OLHOS AZUIS
by Madam Maxwell
Summary: YURI! RELENA E NOIN PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRA PIPE! TÁ BEM LEVINHO, MAS AVISO MESMO ASSIM... YURI!


OLHOS AZUIS

Guerra.

Guerra pura e simples.

Noin não podia mais acreditar no que via. Servira a Oz , acreditando e seguindo o seu coração. E o seu coração e a sua vida era Zechs Marquise, ou melhor, Miliardo Peacecraft, Príncipe do reino de Sank, que agora era governado por sua irmã menor, Relena, que seguia os ideais pacifistas pelos quais sua família havia sido dizimada quase que totalmente. Cabia a ela, Noin, defender o Reino de Sank , assim como a irmã de seu amado Zechs, que ela não sabia mais onde estava, com seus fascinantes olhos azuis, seus cabelos claros e macios, olhos e cabelos que ela defendia agora, com sua vida, agora na figura de Relena. Olhos com os quais sonhava todas as noites.

A poucos dias receberam cartas dos parentes do antigo General Noventa, falando do piloto do Gundan 01, Heero, que os visitava, procurando morte ou redenção, e Relena , ao ler essas cartas, ficava muito aérea, sonhadora.... Será que perderia novamente o coração de um Peacecraft? Já não bastava essa maldita guerra ter levado o seu amado Zechs? Agora essa mesma guerra, na figura de um soldado sem coração ou sentimentos, treinado desde bebê, exaustivamente, para não ter sentimentos, arrancaria novamente de si seus olhos azuis? Azuis. Como águas-marinhas.

O Reino de Sank agora mantinha um colégio dirigido por Relena, onde se ensinava além das matérias comuns, porém com mais ênfase, o pacifismo. O pacifismo seguido pela família Peacecraft. A paz dos olhos azuis. Azuis como faróis, a iluminar os caminhos, faróis de água-marinha, claros, límpidos, nos guiando.

"Mas que diabos é o que estou falando? Olhos azuis? Os olhos azuis que amo são os olhos de Miliardo! Mas então porque os olhos azuis e os cabelos claros como o brilho do sol só aparecem em minha mente acompanhados do rosto de Relena? A pele de porcelana, lisa, perfeita, com textura de pêssegos frescos, lábios rosados e delicados.... Estou delirando! Só pode ser isso! Delírio!"Noin não mais estava controlando seus pensamentos, cada vez mais confusa com a natureza dos olhos azuis de seus sonhos.

Tentava se concentrar no trabalho. Na segurança do reino pacifista de Sank, mas sua mente invariavelmente a traía.

Poucos dias depois , em uma reunião com Relena, não pode se concentrar, fato esse que chamou a atenção daquela que pouco tempo depois seria chamada de "Rainha do Mundo"....

"Noin? Algo a incomoda? Anda tão aérea nos últimos dias..."

"Não Srta Relena, nada errado." - disse- Mas em sua cabeça os pensamentos voavam.... "Como vou falar à Relena que são meus pensamentos que me incomodam. Meus pensamentos NELA, em seus cabelos claros, em seu olhos, já deixei de lutar por esse sentimento, por essa fascinação por Ela, pela figura dela, pelo que ela representava nessa hora de dor em meio à essa estúpida guerra... Eu admitia cada vez mais estar apaixonada por você Relena..."

"Noin? Você está bem mesmo? Voltou a divagar..."

"Desculpas Srta Relena" Apressou-se em falar.

"Vamos parar por hoje, Noin, estamos ambas muito cansadas. Me acompanha no chá? Faço questão de sua companhia" Disse já servindo uma fumegante xícara à Noin.

"Obrigada Srta Relena." Respondeu constrangida com os pensamentos nada puros que surgiram em sua mente quando vislumbrou o decote e as curvas dos quadris da garota que lhe servia o chá.

Em um movimento mais busco, o chá entorna todo sobre o colo de Noin...

"Oh! Desculpe-me Noin" disse rapidamente enxugando o uniforme da convidada com um guardanapo de tecido que estava próximo.

Noin ficou chocada e ruborizada, o calor que chegava ao seu rosto não era do chá derramado, mas das mãos macias de Relena, do perfume que exalava tão próximo ao seu rosto. Estática, Noin se manteve, sem respirar, como se um mísero movimento quebrasse esse contato tão fantasiado na sua mente. E – Graças aos Céus! – esse contato durava muito tempo , e, em meio a esse turbilhão de pensamentos e sensações que se apossavam da sua razão, Noin ergueu o rosto em direção daquela que tão próxima estava agora e encantava seus sonhos com os belos olhos azuis. Nesse gesto impensado roçou os lábios de Relena, suavemente, a respiração suspensa, e em um repente assusta-se com o próprio gesto, para logo em seguida ser surpreendida com a Princesa de Sank , tão recatada até então , correspondendo ao toque com sofreguidão , como se fosse uma coisa a muito esperada...

"Mas como? O que está acontecendo?" Noin não mais sabia. Deixou o corpo seguir os instintos. Sentiu os botões do seu uniforme serem um a um saltarem sob as mãos de Relena, a garota mais jovem a buscava com sofreguidão, os longos cabelos loiros roçavam o seu pescoço, as mãos urgentes tocavam seus seios agora já desnudos e com os mamilos túrgidos.

"Srta. Relena? O que estamos fazendo?" A Tenente da antiga aliança, em um lapso de consciência, percebe que de caçadora passara a caça da jovem que amava em silêncio.

"Nada que ambas não estejamos querendo" foi a resposta. E os corpos continuaram a sua dança e a razão fugiu novamente dos pensamentos de Noin...

"Relena?"

"Sim, Noin?"

Os espasmos do gozo ainda fremiam nos seus corpos saciados e nus no chão da sala entre as roupas espalhadas, estavam abraçadas. Relena descansava a cabeça no peito de Noin, os cabelos espalhados.

"E Heero, Relena? Esse garoto que você tem tanta obssessão, que vive gritando para que a mate, que você persegue! Eu te amo Relena, isto, para mim, não foi nem nunca terá sido uma aventura, estou surpresa por você ter me correspondido , correspondido a essa minha loucura, mas eu preciso saber se sente algo por mim ou se não devo esperar nada mais de você, não sei como isso aconteceu no meu coração, na minha cabeça, mas vou entender se não quiser nada mais comigo..." Relena calou Noin com um dedo sobre seus lábios " Shhhh. Eu também sinto algo muito forte por você Noin, sua dedicação, sua presença firme e forte, seu carinho. Heero nunca foi nem nunca será meu, seu coração pertence a outro piloto Gundan isso eu soube no dia em que os vi juntos naquele barco com as armas apontadas um para o outro, eles foram marcados um na alma do outro com ferro em brasa, nunca passou pela minha cabeça separá-los de nada adiantaria, só traria raiva, dor e tristeza. Duo Maxwell é a alma de Heero Yuy. Assim como Heero Yuy é a alma de Duo Maxwell e almas quebradas não servem para buscar a Paz Mundial. Em meio a todo esse processo da busca da paz em meio a essa guerra sem razão a minha alma estava sendo quebrada, tudo em minha vida de uma hora para outra foi viradas de cabeça para baixo, mas a luz se fez presente quando você apareceu, Noin, e a minha alma se banhou nessa luz que entrou sem pedir licença no meu coração, e sim, eu me vi apaixonada por você, mas só hoje, com este nosso ato, estou podendo abri-lo e expô-lo sob todas as formas que pude....

"E o que será de nós a partir de agora, Relena?"

"Eu quero que seja infinito!" Disse com um sorriso nos lábios abraçando Noin e olhando diretamente nos seus olhos

Noin nada mais respondeu, retribuiu o abraço em se perdeu no olhar de Relena, no olhar dos seus belos olhos azuis....

Pronto, Pipe, ta aí!

Eu disse q ia fazer algo diferente, né?

Quer mais diferente q isso? Não é hentai, não é yaoi , não é CDZ e assim sendo NÃO é Dido e Carlo! É um YURI de GW com Relena e Noin! Eu to mesmo doida.... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! ( SIM, EU SEI Q É DIA 09/11) BEIJOS MIL!

TEREZINHA-FLEUR

SP, 06/11/2004


End file.
